


Bitter Sweet

by tsumulatte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumulatte/pseuds/tsumulatte
Summary: So you met a Slytherin? Don't be fooled by them.Their beauty and charms will lure you into there little trap.›› 🖇 :: "𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥" (sakusa takes this by heart  or wtv🙄)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Dear Mr. Miyas, Shoyo, Kozume, Kotaro, and Takahiro, 

We are pleased to tell everyone that we will be looking forward to seeing you guys back at Hogwarts. Please bring your books, equipment and of course your wand. The school term will begin on September 3rd and we won't tolerate any lateness. 

Yours sincerely, 

Saeko Tanaka 

Deputy Headmistress

\---

As soon as Makki reads from the paper everyone darts to him with gleam in there eyes.

"ARE WE FINALLY GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS?!" The small orange hair boy jumps up and down with Bokuto as they can't control their happiness. 

"Hush guys! Let Makki speak." Kenma bluntly said, causing the two to whimper and stop. 

"Alright thank you Kenma. As I was saying." Makki shows the paper to everyone. "Headmistress Tanaka and the rest are please to meet us soon and they don't want us to be late. Our first semester starts on September 3rd.." Makki dies down a little as he realized how short of a time they have for packing. 

"WHAT?! THAT'S LIKE A WEEK FROM NOW" Atsumu beams from the side and runs to his shared room with his twin brother. 

"OUI TSUMU I JUST CLEANED THE ROOM!" Osamu runs after his brother in advance. 

"great. just start packing right now. we need to get some things for school later on the day." Kenma says before adding something. "Also tell the twins to not kill each other before we get to some shops." The shorter male says before disappearing in the hallway. 

"I hope I don't run into matt- I meant Matsukawa." The pink- hair boy says to himself as he walks to his room. 

\---

Meanwhile at the Slytherin House: 

"GUYS!" Kuroo yells at the top of his lungs. Then there were footsteps and everyone was down at the living room. 

"what is it? I was cleaning my room." Sakusa spat out as he tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden floor. 

"Now, did someone wakeup on the wrong side of the bed?~" Akaashi smirks at the taller male teasingly, making him scoff in annoyance. 

"Guys let's not argue." Kuroo cocks his head to the two but they both rolled there eyes in unison before staying quiet. 

"Alright as I was saying. We're going back to Hogwarts." Everyone looked at Kuroo with mischievous grins. 

"Ohoho can I finally have some fun?" Daishou implies the fun but that earned him a smack on the head by Akaashi. 

"Tskk I rather sleep then have fun." Suna said un-amused then walking back to his room to go take his nap as Kuroo slightly coughs. 

"We can't be getting in trouble suguru. But we'll definitely have some fun." The look in the taller male eyes were captivating as he looked at everyone. 

"when do we go back?." Akaashi chimes in. 

"mm September 3rd. So go and change, we'll go out and get new materials first before packing." Kuroo said as everyone nods. 

They then left to their respected rooms but Akaashi noticed how someone was awfully quiet. So instead of going to his room he went over to a friends room nearby. He stood by the open door and knocked on it to get the others attention. 

"hmm ye- Akaashi?" Mattsun looked at the other confused before speaking again. "do you need anything keiji?."

Akaashi nods and made his way to the taller male as he sat at the end of the bed. "you know why I'm here." He gave a knowing look to the other and shook his head. 

"Well- do you think he still loves me?" Mattsun mutters quietly while looking at his hands. 

Akaashi smiles softly at him then pulled his friends head to his lap. He may be mean but he isn't as cold as Sakusa. Unlike him he cares for his friends deeply. He grew up with them so they mean everything to him. "I can't really answer that." Akaashi casually replies, playing with Mattsun hair, twirling his fingers on them as the other didn't seem to mind it. 

Mattsun sighed then closed his eyes. "I made a big mistake leaving him there." 

Akaashi stops playing with Mattsun hair as he grabs Mattsun face, causing the others eyes to shoot up confused. "Keiji?" 

"Look Mattsun, you had no choice so he should understand you. Plus you did it to protect him alright? And what if he doesn't love you anymore? Then so be it, he lost big time. So cheer up you big prick." Akaashi let's his friends face go then stood up. Leaving Mattsun head to fall on the bed. 

"Ouch- could of been more gentle." Mattsun said as he rubs his head. 

Akaashi rolls his eyes as he heads out the room before turning his head back. "remember what I told you mattsun or you wanna see snakes in your bed next time?" Akaashi smirks then left the room. 

"I'LL REMEMBER JUST NOT THE SNAKES AGAIN I'M TRYNA LIVE THIS TIME" Mattsun shouts from his room door but he doubt the other heard. 

"Urghh Akaashi's right. I should cheer up then get ready." The taller spoke among himself while shutting his room door to go and change. 

\---

"Wowww I never knew I needed a new broomstick till I saw this one!" Bokuto gawks at a new edition broomstick from the glass that was separating his face from it. 

"pffffft you look so stupid just staring at it" Atsumu laughs fondly at his friends dumb look on his face. 

"Hey don't be so mean to bokkun!" Hinata leaps behind Makki with disapproving look before gawking at the broom with Bokuto. 

Kenma laughs quietly at them and so does Osamu. Then they all split up. Bokuto and Hinata at the broom shop. Atsumu and Kenma went to some potion shop while Osamu and Makki went to find the nearest food booth. 

With Bokuto & Hinata: 

"We'll look so cool if we bought these broomsticks. We can totally flex them off to tsukishima hehe" Hinata playfully says while holding the broomstick in a flying position. 

"Look look! Don't I look cool bokkun?!" The shorter male beamed while swaying the broomstick from side to side. 

"Hey hey hey-

"watch where your swinging that shit! That filthy stick hit me. You know how many filthy germs linger on that stick from people who touch it?" A guy with dark curls coldly says to them as he dusted off the "filthy germ" off of him. 

Hinata face frowns quickly as he hid behind his upperclassmen, frightened, he didn't know what to say or do but just hide behind his upperclassmen. 

"tskk. wow. That's not how you properly apologize to some- 

"Sakusa enough." 

"No I ain't fucken finish." Sakusa grunts as he glares at the two gryffindor students in front of him, ignoring his friends as he stepped closer to them. 

"maybe I should teach you guys- 

"back tf away from my friends you asshole." Atsumu gets in between them, shielding his friends as he glares back at the germophobe. 

Sakusa eyes widened a little as he watched the others brown Hazel eyes glint from the light that was staring back at him. 

"they'll apologize but you're scaring them. I can't believe you were actually gonna do something to my Hinata. Do you think that lowly on someone younger than you?." Atsumu snapped back at the taller male in front of him. 

"see Sakusa, why don't you ever listen to us. Stop being a hothead and go and apologize already." A male with slightly dark curls announced to the side. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes before speaking. "Well this Hinata dude should apologize to me first." 

"Sakusa- 

"Nono it's fine." Atsumu butts in before grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling him to Sakusa. "Shoyo- baby, apologize first to this man then I'll go buy you some ice cream okay?" Atsumu smiles to the shorter male while ruffling his hair. 

Sakusa scoffs at how this guy was literally babying him. But he did have to admit that he was kinda jealous that the blond didn't touch his hair instead. 

Hinata nods at Atsumu as he nervously looks at Sakusa. "I-im sorry for accidently hitting you with the broomstick please forgive me.." Hinata trembles a little which Sakusa noticed. 

Sakusa sighed as he looked away. "It's whatever." He said coldly before walking back to his friends. 

Atsumu looked at him shocked before looking like he was gonna murder Sakusa. So hinata and bokuto held him down while kenma called for the others to come back. 

"Oho that bitc-

"I'm terribly sorry for the way that he acted. He's truly sorry and we didn't mean to bother you guys. I hope you understand." Akaashi said because he actually waited for his friends to leave so he can go back and apologize to the people Sakusa was picking on. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi lovestruck. As soon as they met eyes he couldn't help but blush at how pretty he was. 

"Ahh it's fine umm- 

"Akaashi. Akaashi keiji" 

Bokuto heart bursted even more. He was already pretty enough but his name was even pretty too. Bokuto knew he had a crush on this Akaashi guy, so he hoped to be seeing him more often or so he thought. 

"Well. I'll be taking my leave now. It was nice meeting you guys." Akaashi waves at the group of friends before leaving the broom shop to go back to his friends. 

"Arghh how come that saku-shit face guy can't be more like that Akaashi guy." Atsumu wailed while the others laughed at him. 

"It's not funny!" Atsumu huffs while turning away from his friends. 

"Awe tsumu- kun." Hinata skips to his upperclassmen and clings to his arm. "thank you for standing up for me and bokkun!" 

Atsumu couldn't be mad at the happy boy so he snorted. "you're welcome. Now let's hurry up and get you guys broom so we can head back." 

"I already bought the broomsticks for Hinata and Bokuto- san, so we can go now." Kenma said while handing the brooms to the two boys. "And also the other two said to meet them up at the ice cream parlor." 

Hinata eyes widened as he jumped highly up. "ATSUMU- KUN YOU PROMISED ME ICE CREAM SINCE I APOLOGIZED." 

Atsumu clasped his hand over the shorters male mouth to shut him up since everyone in the shop was eyeing them weirdly. "hinata shh you're too loud and yes I always keep my promise so let's go." 

Everyone then left the shop to go meet up with the others for ice cream. 

With Sakusa and Akaashi: 

"Kiyo you're a dick you know that right?" Akaashi shot at Sakusa. 

"and?" Sakusa says without paying attention to his friend. "did you see how afraid he was? God that look never gets old." Sakusa snickers while grabbing some new potions he was working on. 

"You were too harsh though. I didn't even expect you to cross over the line with trying to do something to them." Akaashi blurted out. 

Sakusa stopped in his track while looking at his friend with an unexplainable look. 

"You know they're gryffindors right? They probably think they're better than us. Do you really think those obnoxious little piece of shits care?" 

"Hey- be nice kiyo." Akaashi glares at Sakusa. Even though they bicker at each till death, Akaashi will always hold a soft spot for Sakusa in his heart. Poor boy can't help with his temper so he lashes out on people instead. 

"Ughh but that stupid gryffindor hit me with his dustyass stick." Sakusa exclaimed which caused the other to laugh at his childish temper. 

"keep talking like that. Just know he whacked you with the last of the limited edition broomstick." Akaashi grins before leaving the shop to go meet up with the others. 

Sakusa eyes widened in horror. "Wtf did you just say?!" Sakusa cried out while running out the shop, leaving the potions he was gonna buy unattended. 

\---

Hours later: 

"Sakusa stop sulking. It doesn't suit your cold face." Kuroo remarks while slinging a arm around the youngers shoulder. Sakusa then looks up with anger in his eyes. 

"Shit sorry dude- forgot you don't like people touching you." Kuroo backs away from Sakusa while everyone was walking back home. 

"Tskk. He's just salty since the shortie got the broomstick that he wanted." Akaashi bluntly says while shaving his nails with his nail file. 

"No way, sucks to be you Sakusa" Daishou snarled while picking at an apple. 

"That's not the best part though. He definitely lost his temper back at the broom shop." 

Everyone turned to Sakusa but he just ignored them and kept walking. 

"Wait. I actually got something better." Akaashi smirks while licking his lip. "I saw how you looked at that boy with blond hair. You never looked at someone like that." 

This caused Sakusa to stop in his track and for everyone to look at him shocked. Everyone in the group was gay but except for Daishou and his straight ass. 

"Oya?" 

"Oya oya? Does Sakusa have a little crush?~" Kuroo comments. 

Sakusa clenched his fist then looked at Akaashi. "Oho pretty boy you're playing with fire. Don't act like I didn't see how you blushed at that owl head guy." Sakusa smirks as Akaashi eyes widened. 

"Why you little-" 

Akaashi runs after Sakusa who ran for his life while making it to there house. 

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT" Akaashi screams behind Sakusa. 

"YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS. ALSO, IF I'M GOING DOWN THEN YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" 

As they ran, Kuroo, Daishou and Matsukawa were laughing there asses off as Suna was recording them from behind. 

"What a great day to be a Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 2

Gryffindor household: 

"so bokkun~ do you like anyone?" Hinata plops himself down on Bokuto's bed. He was looking at his upperclassmen sheepishly because he knew something was up. 

"W-what? Umm no.." Bokuto stammers then looks away while playing with his stuffed owl that Osama and Atsumu bought for him last week. 

"Oh come on bokkun! Your face says it all!" Hinata said while scooting closer to his upperclassmen. 

"Wait- is it that obvious?!" 

"You just admitted that you like someone!" Hinata grins innocently while the other groans in frustration. 

Bokuto sighs heavily as he burries his face on his stuffed owl, refusing to look at the shorter boy. Bokuto wished that it was Akaashi that he was hiding his face on instead of his stuffed owl. Then he mustered up his courage and faced his Kouhai. 

"You shouldn't be talking Shoyo. Don't you like that Kageyama guy?~" Bokuto grins as Hinata face flushes. 

"HOW DID THIS BACKFIRED ON ME?!" Hinata screams into a nearby pillow.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS UP IT'S 3AM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, DON'T MAKE ME GET UP?!?" Atsumu screams from his room, causing the two to shush and giggle a little. 

"Alright alright since you know I like Kageyama you have to tell me who you like.." Hinata looks at Bokuto while smiling sheepishly before crawling onto the olders lap. "You'll be secret safe with me!" Hinata made puppy eyes because he knew bokuto was a sucker for his puppy eyes. 

"Fine just please don't tell anyone shoyo, especially Atsumu he'll kill me!" Bokuto talks a little quieter while Hinata nods then pulls his pinky out. 

"You're secret safe with me" Hinata said, then Bokuto intertlocked his pinky with Hinata's as a promise that'll he'll keep it secret safe.

\---

Morning at the Slytherin household: 

"RISE AND SHINE!! WHICH ONE OF Y'ALL TURDS ATE MY APPLE." Daishou screams at the microphone to get everyone's attention. With the help of Kuroo of course since he just wanted to see everyone suffer early in the morning. 

"LALALAALLAL I AIN'T REPEATING MYSELF! DOES SOMEONE WANT A DEATH WISH!!" Daishou continued to scream at the microphone. 

Soon enough everyone was out of their rooms with angry expressions. Especially Sakusa and Suna who looked pissed off. 

"AWH I'M SORRY- DID I WAKE UP THE PRINCESSES FROM THERE BEAUTY SLEEP?~" Daishou teased, causing the two males to launch themselves on the poor boy. 

"ARGH- 

"that's what he gets for waking us up." Akaashi rubs his eyes then looks at Kuroo coldly. "You were the one who ate it huh." 

Kuroo looks at him baffled. "Sheesh Kaashi do you really think I ate it?~" Kuroo batted his eyelash at the shorter male which he rolls his eyes in return. 

"Ima chop your dick off if this happens again." Akaashi gives Kuroo a scary smile that made the taller male gulp. "Alright alright. It won't happen again." 

"Good boy." Akaashi said then made his way to go make breakfast for everyone and Mattsun following after him to also help. 

"Keiji, I thought about what you said yesterday." Mattsun says while taking out some eggs to scramble while Akaashi whipped out some French toast then humming as if to say continue. 

"I think it's best if I forget about him." Mattsun utters. He knew he shouldn't but he thought that it was best thing to do for now. Akaashi then stopped what he was doing to turn and look at the taller male. He observed him before speaking then continue back to making breakfast for everyone. 

"I can't stop you from doing that. But is that really your decision? You know you still have some time right." Akaashi says while slicing up some fresh fruits and placing them on one big platter. 

"Well- erm isn't that the best option? He probably doesn't even like me anymore so I should just forget about him." Mattsun sighs while mixing all the cracked eggs together as he was deep in thought. 

"Do what your heart says Mattsun. Don't end up like Kuroo." Akaashi says bluntly while he finished the last touch of the French toast. He looked at his work proudly then dusted the excess from his hand. "I care about you Mattsun, I just don't want to see you hurt okay?"Akaashi faintly smiles then pats his friends shoulder. "Tell everyone to help you set up the table. I'll make the eggs." Before Mattsun could protest Akaashi already took the bowl from his hand and pushed him out the kitchen. 

"Remember to follow what your heart says."

\---

At gryffindor household: 

"PHEW PHEW!! BAM!" Hinata shouts at the screen while hitting random buttons on the controller. 

"Chillax hinata, you play as if your life depends on it." Atsumu jokes while the two boys head shoots at him with glares. 

"YOU KNOW WE WON'T HAVE ANY ELECTRONICS THERE SO HOW WILL I PLAY MY GAMES?!" Kenma screams at Atsumu which caused the fake blond to jump in surprised. 

"Yer so loud and for what Kenma?! I like the quiet Kenma better. Just continue to play your games with Hinata but we have to leave in two hours so don't get too distracted." Atsumu mumbles while heading towards the kitchen where his twin brother was at. 

"Samu did you make me anything to eat?." Atsumu pats his tummy hungrily while looking at his baby brother. 

"I sometimes wonder why I haven't eaten you in the womb." Osamu snickers while Atsumu puffs his cheeks out. 

"Mean Samu! You take that back-" Atsumu pouts. "You don't mean it!" Atsumu then glares at his brother before taking a seat next to him since he smelled something delicious. 

"I-is that Onigiri with fatty tuna?!" Atsumu eyes the dish with heart eyes. His brother was holding it and Atsumu mouth was already drooling. 

"Your obsession with fatty tuna is out of this world." Osamu chuckles at his brother before storing the food in a couple of bento's. Atsumu eyes his brother in disbelief because he thought they were definitely gonna eat them now. "B-but fatty tuna.." Atsumu looks down while sulking. 

"God you big baby. This is for when we get in the train you dumbass cause I know we'll all be hungry so just wait a little longer okay? And I'll make something else for you to eat. Deal?" Osamu said while looking at his brother. 

Atsumu head shoots up, he then nods his head before leaving the kitchen. "I'ma take a quick shower Samu. You should go and get ready too." The blonde said as he left the kitchen to go take his shower.

\---

2 hours later: 

"I can't believe we almost missed the train" Osama let's out a breath when they all got seated. 

"Kenma and Shoyo." Atsumu looked at the two shorter males in front of him. "Don't get distracted again or else you'll both be staying home. Cause I won't hesitate to leave you guys alone." 

"I'm sorry tsumu- san!!" Hinata shouts but was quickly shut down by Osamu. 

"you guys are too loud. Quiet down a little." Osamu states while taking something out from his bag. Atsumu eyes it and thinks it's the food that his brother packed for later. So he reached for it but his twin smacked his hand away. 

"These are not for you Tsumu." 

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrow then looked away while muttering a "rude". 

"alright, so who wants some chocolate frogs?" Osama looks at the rest while Atsumu made a face at him. "Don't look at me like that." 

Atsumu rolls his eyes annoyed since he also wanted some chocolate frogs. 

"Don't be so mean to tsum tsum!" Bokuto said while also sticking his hands out for the chocolate. "can I have some too? I'll behave I promise." The owl-head remarked and Osama placed the tiny box on his hand. 

"Come on I want some too!" Makki and Hinata both says at the same time, making Osamu grin and sighing in defeat. "Oh how could I say no to you guys?" 

"Samu can you give me one now?." Atsumu says with a sad face. Osamu then placed the chocolate on his brothers lap. "stop with yer pouting face now." 

Atsumu grins widely as he picked up the box from his lap and took the chocolate frog out of it. "mm I haven't had this for a while." Atsumu admires the chocolate frog, he was gonna eat it but then it escaped from his grasp. "MY CHOCOLATE!" Atsumu screamed, he got up from his seat and chased after the chocolate frog but it got out the door and went to the next room in the train. 

"ATSU-

"Just leave him be Samu, he'll be fine." Kenma spoke while Osamu sat back down on his seat. 

"I swear to god if he gets in trouble-" 

"What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?" Bokuto peered into the convo while munching away on his third chocolate. 

"Idk I just have a gut feeling- you know those twin telepathy or some shit." Samu says bluntly while looking out the window. Something definitely is gonna go down Osamu thought to himself. 

\---

At the Slytherins train slot:

"OH WTF-" Sakusa bounced up from his seat as he saw an oddly frog laying by his foot. Then someone came through there door. Out of instinct he stepped on the frog laying on the floor. Then he examined it and noticed that it was just a chocolate frog, he sighed in relief before someone shouts at him. 

"DUDE WTF THAT WAS MY CHOCOLATE" 

Sakusa and the rest looks at the male with blond hair. Akaashi, Matsukawa and Sakusa immediately noticed him but the blonde kept glaring at Sakusa. 

Atsumu points at the germophobe while stomping his foot. "you idiot why the hell did you step on my chocolate?!" Atsumu huffs then Kuroo stands up to say something but Sakusa beats him to it. 

"So? It was vowed to get stepped on with all those germs anyways, so stop being a baby." Sakusa smirks which pissed off the blond even more. 

Atsumu stepped closer to Sakusa, neither of them breaking eye contact but since Sakusa was a few inches taller it made Atsumu look up to him. Atsumu then stomped on the taller males foot. Sakusa whimper in pain. "Wtf! What was that for??!" 

"Your foot was vowed to get stepped on with all those filthy germs anyways, so stop being a baby~" Atsumu took the others word, smirking he left there spot and went back to his friends. 

Akaashi snickers and so does the rest. Sakusa still stood there dumbfounded till Suna pushed him back down on the seat. 

"Now now. You had it coming" Suna casually says. 

"He's going to be mine." Sakusa said with a serious look on his face. Everyone looked at him shocked, not knowing what to say but Akaashi already saw it coming. 

"soooo, your into blonds huh?~" Kuroo teased the germophobe while Daishou doing the same. 

"Shut up." 

\--- 

Back to the gryffindors: 

"stupid germophobe." Atsumu murmurs to himself but his twin understood what he was saying. 

"you must really love bumping into him huh. Does my tsumu have a little crush?~" Osama teases his brother that was resting his cheek on his shoulder, sulking at the loss of his chocolate frog.

"As if! He stepped on my chocolate Samu!" Atsumu says while still sulking. His brother only laughs at him. The rest of the gryffindor students were passed out, clearly tired from all the sugar they had today. Soon enough the twins fell asleep afterwards. 

Hours later: 

"Shoyo, bokkun, kenma, makki get up" Osamu shakes the sleepy boys up since they arrived at there destination. 

Atsumu was already up so he grabbed there things and headed out so he can get out the train first and hopefully not bump into that stupid germophobe again. "I swear I won't hesitate to turn him into a toad." Atsumu laughed at what he said, he can imagine how freaked the other would be. Then all of a sudden he bumped into someone. 

"Watch where tf you are going." The guy said, his voice sounding like venom. The dude was clearly pissed off. 

"Oh I'm sorry- wait- 

"YOU?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU?!" 

Both boys said at the same time. Atsumu just huffed in annoyance while Sakusa was enjoying this just a tad bit. Smirking, he walked closer to the fake blond in front of him. 

"Are you that clumsy? I wouldn't be surprised if you bumped into a fucken wall." Sakusa snickered at his remark, causing the blond to only glare at him more. 

"Oh fuck off asshole. I'm going." Atsumu flipped the taller male off, walking to his friends back in the train before Sakusa stopped him. 

"Is someone being a baby again?~ does someone needs there mommy and daddy?~" Sakusa teased the little gryffindor. 

"shut yer trap." Atsumu was dead serious. Everyone could feel the sexual tension between the two but they chose to just ignore it and maybe gossip about it later on the day.

"And what if I don't?" Sakusa leaned towards the blond male who was suddenly backed up to a wall. Atsumu bit his bottom lip, thinking of a way to get out of this until someone touched the germophone. 

"Why are you picking on my baby?!" A male with red hair cuts in. He was glaring at the germophone before pulling Atsumu to him. "What did I say about picking a fight with people Tsumu?" Tendou growled under his breath, disappointed that his best friend was picking fights again. 

Atsumu huffs while slugging his shoulder down. Then pointing at the germophobe who was clearly ticked off because someone touched him. 

"This germo- 

"Ew. Now I have all of your filthy germs. Great. Now I have to shower more than 3 times." Sakusa scoffed. He looked at the blond and shoots him a dirty look. "We aren't finish." After he said that he left. 

Tendou looked at the blonde with a confused expression. "What happened?" Atsumu shook his head while picking his things up. 

"I'll tell you later. I should head back before I bump into that stupid germophobe again." Atsumu grunts, making the red head chuckle at the youngers act. "Alright go on ahead but you better tell me!" Tendou waves at Atsumu when he left to go back to his friends. 

\---

"Oui Tsumu where tf did you go?!" A clearly pissed grey- hair twin was tapping his foot abruptly. Atsumu rubs his neck sheepishly while making his way back to his group of friends. And someone has apparently have to be there too. Sakusa and his group of friends were next to them. The fake blond could tell that the other was stealing glances at him but the blond chose to ignore him as if he wasn't there, this clearly pissed off the other even more. 

"I said where tf were you?" Kenma shoots Samu a death glare while telling him to watch his language. 

"Will you stop yelling? Everyone's looking at us." Atsumu sighs, walking to his brother who pulled him into a big hug. "I thought I lost you again.." Osamu utters at the latters shoulder. The fake blond chuckles, rubbing his baby brother back slightly to comfort him. 

"I just bumped into someone again. So don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Atsumu says bluntly. The other twin pulls away from the hug then pinches his brother cheeks. "You just love bumping into him huh?" Atsumu declines immediately then starts to ramble on about how much he hates that stupid germophobe. He still didn't wanna forgive him on how he stepped on his chocolate frog. His twin wasn't complaining about the sudden ramble so he listened intently, grabbing their things and making their way to the gryffindor tower. Osamu also made sure the other's were catching up. 

\---

Slytherin tower: 

Akaashi was the first to finish packing up his stuff in there dorm so he was able to just chill at the Slytherin's common room. He puts his glasses on and just grabbed a book from a shelf, reading it to kill time. After a few minutes Matsukawa arrives and sits next to Akaashi, leaving a good amount of space between them he too grabbed a book and started reading in it. You can call them nerds or whatever but you'll most likely see snakes in your bed the next day. 

On the other hand. Suna was already knocked out cold on his bed. So this left Kuroo, Daishou and Sakusa in the room still unpacking. Kuroo shuts the window and looks at the two. "remember where to meet today. Don't forget or else Akaashi will punish us like last time." Kuroo said. Daishou just nods but Sakusa stopped what he was doing. 

"Do I really have to go?" The germophone comments. Kuroo and Daishou both looked at each other then walked towards there friend. 

"You have no choice Sakusa. So don't fuck this up for us." Daishou spat, not intending to sound mean but it already came out of his mouth. Sakusa just nods while he starts to spray the room. No one can't stop him since he's a germophobe so they let him be. 

Hours later: 

"I'm gonna go and head out. I wanna explore for awhile." Akaashi stated. Already in his jumper he left the Slytherin's tower and walked out. He decided where to roam around till he picked a place. The garden. 

Akaashi made his way pass people through the hallway. It wasn't that hard since people feared him. Many students at Hogwarts fears the Slytherin students but that didn't bother him. The thing that bothers him the most is when people assume there personality quickly. Not all of them are mean. Except Sakusa and maybe Daishou but he's just very playful. 

Akaashi then stopped before his foot could hit the pavement that leads him to the garden. Akaashi loved the garden, he always thought of it as his safe place and it truly is. He would always go here when he was sad, angry, scared or ever wanted to cry. Now that he looks back at it he notice how things have changed. For good or not it doesn't matter anymore. All he cares about is his friends whom he holds dearly.

"please. I hope everything will go as planned today." The raven- hair male mutters to himself while enjoying the outside. 

"Ahh how did I end up here?" A male walked passed Akaashi, he seemed to be troubled but Akaashi saw how oddly familiar he looked. "Bokuto?" the owl- like male stopped then turned around. From pouting to smiling hugely when he saw the others face. 

"HEY HEY HEY! YOU ARE AGGAAASHI RIGHT?!" Bokuto yells which took the younger male by surprise. Akaashi just nods, not very social with people but there stood the gryffindor, very loud. "So um are you lost?" Akaashi asked which Bokuto looks at him dumbstruck. 

"OH yeah I think I am.. It's stupid how I- erm- can easily get lost even though I was basically raised here.." Bokuto says sheepishly, looking down at the ground. This earned a slight chuckle from the younger, Bokuto shoots his head up, satisfied that he could get the other to laugh slightly. Akaashi admired the lad, not knowing that he was smiling. They stood there just enjoying each other's presence until one of them had to break the silence. 

"I think I have to go.. Tsumu and Samu would kill me if I'm not back at the dorm right now." Bokuto grins. 

"I can walk you back to your- 

"YES- I mean sure.." Bokuto says embarrassed. He didn't intend to cut Akaashi off but he was just happy that he'll spend a little more time with the younger one. "Heh. Alright let's go bokuto- san~" Akaashi walks ahead, leaving the other dazed and lovestruck. He might just be falling a little too hard for this Slytherin. 

\---

The great hall (dinning Hall):

The candles were all lit, hanging up from the enchanted ceiling. Many students were all chatting along themselves. Gathering at there respective tables. The dinning Hall had a warm cozy feeling and that excited the gryffindor's. 

Kenma sat down next to Osamu, Atsumu on the other side of his twin. Hinata seating in front of tsumu, Bokuto settling down besides Hinata. But something was up thought Atsumu. He saw how before Bokuto sat down he was looking at someone who smiled at him. Atsumu didn't think too much about it as he shrugged his shoulder. Makki then sat in front of Kenma. All waiting for the food to come since everyone was starving. 

After a few minutes professor Dumbledore was at his seat, then plates, trays and other platters filled with many types of food layed throughout the tables. Everyone didn't hesitate and digged in. Osamu was stuffing his face with lots of food which Atsumu looked at him disgusted. "Yer such a pig Samu!" Atsumu pipes out, his twin just rolling his eyes while stuffing more food in his face. 

"Ugh kageyama beat me at quidditch!" Hinata whines, drinking from his cup. Bokuto was just cheering up the little one.

Atsumu smiles at his friends. He liked how vibrant they always were even though some of them are more on the quiet side. He was totally not talking about his twin brother and Kenma. Atsumu giggles to himself before he felt like someone was staring at him. As soon as he looks ahead he was met with those black piercing eyes. Sakusa kiyoomi. Atsumu found out the germophobes full name by accident when overhearing some people. Atsumu didn't know why the germophobe was looking at him but he didn't break his gaze off from the fake blond. 

Atsumu didn't know what was his problem so he looked away, hopefully the other wasn't still watching him because that would be weird. "You okay tsumu?" Osamu looks at his twin a little concerned because he seems quieter than usual. Atsumu shook his head and smiles at his baby brother. "I- I'm fine." 

Osamu pinched the side of his twin brother thigh, Atsumu groans while slapping his twin brother hand away. "Stop lying I'm yer twin." 

Atsumu sighs, knowing that Osamu wouldn't let it go that easily so he spoke. "That germophobe has been staring at me ever since we sat down. Do I have something on my face?!" Atsumu shrieks at the thought because maybe the other was staring at him because he had something on his face that made him looked ridiculous. "Ya do have something on your face" Osamu looks at his brother with a grin. 

"WHAT IS IT?!" Atsumu groans. "Ugliness~" His twin brother teased, making Atsumu punch his brother shoulder. "Shut up we are literally twins!" 

"Guys don't start a fight now." Makki butts in the conversation. He was just talking to Kenma and stuff before they heard the twins bickering again. 

"Well he started it." Osama snickers, he was blaming his brother and that made the other gasp and punch his shoulder repeatedly. "Why are you always blaming me?!" 

Kenma sighs at them. It'll take at least a good 15 minutes till the twins stopped arguing. 

\---

Slytherin table: 

"you're awfully staring a lot. And that's rude." Akaashi flicks the back of Sakusa ear. "Am not." Sakusa deadpans. 

"Yeah yeah, keep lying to yourself kiyo~" Akaashi smirks while grabbing a raspberry tart from the silver platter, biting into it he could feel the other cold stare. "what? you want some?" Akaashi blurts out casually while moving the raspberry tart in front of Sakusa's face. Sakusa shook his head as he grabbed his cup and drank out of it. "Germs.." 

Akaashi shoots him a stern look, taking the tart back. "I hope you don't mind the little friends you'll be seeing in your bed tomorrow morning when you wake up." Akaashi whispers to Sakusa before winking. 

"Two can play at that game." Sakusa shoots a smirk back to his friend before something flings towards his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Samu you're literally trash!" Atsumu shouts. The twins were still bickering at each others neck. Then everything got heated when they involved food into the fight..

Slytherin table: 

"what. the. fuck." Sakusa shoots his head at the gryffindor's table who frankly threw a piece of tart at his face. The whole table was quiet as the germophobe was looking at a specific blond coldly. 

Matsukawa couldn't hold it in as he bursts into a laughing fit and the others catching on. Sakusa stood up from his table and wiped the extra food that was on his face. He then walked over to where Atsumu's table was at and yanked the poor boy shoulder. "First your friend whacked me with his broomstick. Then, you stepped on my fucken foot and now, you hit me with your nasty tart. Do you want a fucken death wish from me Miya?!" Sakusa hissed at the gryffindor. 

The blond bit his lip harshly, not knowing what to say but he mustered up to say something. "I'm sorry." Atsumu says quietly while looking away. He may be a dick but he looks like someone who needs comfort the blond thought to himself. The germophobe eyes widened, not expecting the sudden apology so he let the blond go and scoffed. "Tsk. watch it Atsu." Sakusa left then went back to his table so he didn't see Atsumu blushing from the sudden nickname. 

As soon as Sakusa sat down everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "what?" 

"How have you not killed him yet?!" Daishou shouts but quieting down when Kuroo glared at him. "I think our little ice prince here has a soft spot for someone~" Suna smirked with his bored face. 

"Just shut up." Sakusa looks away from his friends and went back to eating but someone was looking at him and that someone is Miya Atsumu. Just you wait Miya. 

Gryffindor table: 

"what was that?" Osamu looked at his twin who was lost in thought. "you apologize to him.. are you okay tsumu- chan?" Hinata watches his upperclassmen a little worried. The blond then looked up but he was staring at the germophobe instead. Everyone at the gryffindor table looked at each other while the slytherin students were whispering among themselves. 

"I hate you Sakusa Kiyoomi." Atsumu says to himself but his friends heard him clearly. 

with the slytherin's (nighttime): 

"come on we don't have all day. Kuroo, Daishou and Matsukawa already left." Akaashi walked into the dorm while his cape draped behind him. He was impatient since the two boys were taking long. "holdup I'm just sanitizing real quick." Sakusa says, finishing up the last of the bottle then tossing it in the nearest trash bin. 

As soon as the two boys finished they left there dorm secretly in the middle of the night. Akaashi was leading them while Sakusa and Suna trails behind. "So.. Atsumu huh." Suna breaks the silence. Sakusa looks at him suspiciously but Suna chuckles a little while raising his hands up in defeat. "Chill. I'm not interested in him. I'm more interested in his twin. He's pretty cute." Suna deadpans which Sakusa scoffs at this dude honesty. 

"well, Atsumu twin is probably more calmer than him but then again they're the same people so it's most likely that he's just as crazy as Atsumu." The male ahead of them sneered. "but they seem like good kids." Akaashi adds. 

"Good kids my ass. Atsumu is a pain in the ass." Sakusa objects but Suna snickers. "So you are saying you're a bottom?" Sakusa stops and looked like he was gonna strangle Suna here and now but Akaashi stops him before he could. "We're here." 

The boys were in a sacred place at the palace. Akaashi looks around to make sure no one else was there except them so he knocks on the door that was engraved with a snake at the middle. He then whispers 'pure blood' and the door magically opens and the boys walked in before the door disappears. 

"Ahh the rest of the boys are here." Daichi smirked. "Shall we get started now?"

\---

"can we really pull this off?." Daishou looks around the table, meeting with everyone's piercing gaze. Kuroo places his hand on the poor boys shoulder, comforting him from the tension. "we can don't worry." Kuroo whispers down to Daishou. 

"Alright. we only need like one or two of you guys to do the dirty work." Daichi looks specifically at two slytherins. 

Sakusa bit his lip while fidgeting with his fingers underneath the table. He knew he had to do it but he really didn't wanna associate with it but it looks like he has to choice. So he stood up, catching everyone's attention as he clears his throat. "I'll do it." Daichi smirks at Sakusa before nodding his head. "It's settled then. Sakusa kiyoomi, one of the top death eaters will handle the disappearance of some Hogwarts students." Kiyoko says and everyone around the table claps amused except Akaashi, Matsukawa, Daishou and Sakusa. 

"We're taking back what belonged to us years ago. I want to see him suffer so we're gonna get everyone riled up with the disappearance of some students." Daichi stood up, leaning on the table a little as the rest of the slytherins were anticipated on what he said. "I'll explain more but I'll save that for another day. You guys are free to go back but Sakusa stay behind." Daichi looked directly at Sakusa as everyone else were starting to leave the secret meeting.

Akaashi gave Sakusa a worried look which Sakusa sighs. The shorter male squeezed his shoulder tightly before walking away with Matsukawa and the rest. 'Good luck' he whispers before he left the two death eaters alone.

"sit Sakusa." The older said as a demand so Sakusa sat down. The germophobe was looking at Daichi but he saw the look in his eyes. Even though his face showed no emotions his eyes gave it all away. The look in his eyes were of pain, regret and guilt and Sakusa couldn't help but pity him. 

"Sakusa I know you are capable for this job, I think it fits perfectly for you so don't screw around and get them deaths alright son. I also have a list for you here." Daichi gives him a piece of paper that had green emerald inking. As soon as Sakusa hands landed on the paper his eyes widened. His eyes quickly spotted the name mixed into the list of students. Miya Atsumu.

\---

the next day: 

"Akaashi switch places with Hanamakki." Mr. Uaki eyes Bokuto sternly since he kept talking to his partner too much. Bokuto blushes a little at the thought of having Akaashi seated next to him, not bothered by the professor looking at him harshly. On the other hand, Matsukawa and Hanamakki were both nervous to be seated with each other as memories jump back to them. Out of all people why him? They both thought.

The class then went on with the switched seats. Bokuto seem to be bothering his partner even more so the professor just sighs and let him be. Then Makki and Mattsun were very awkward. Everytime Mattsun tried to start a conversation with the pink hair boy he would just pretend he's still doing his work and concentrating which left the poor boy to suffer from awkward silence. 

"Hey makk- I meant Hanamakki do you uhh have an extra quill?." Matsukawa asked, hoping the pink- haired boy will answer. Luckily Makki brought an extra quill so he just handed it to the Slytherin without looking at him, just continuing to right down what was important from the lecture even though he was bored out of his mind and he just wish he could chat with his ex who use to be the one that made him smile like always. 

Matsukawa hated himself. He hated how quiet Makki was with him. How he tried to avoid any eye contact as possible or how his fingers tremble with his quill when Matsukawa tried starting a conversation with him. Or how Makki seemed more gloomy then before around him. Mattsun sighed in his head then looked at the direction where his other friend was at. Bokuto and Akaashi seemed to be getting a long and they look more comfortable with each other as Akaashi would steal secret glances at the little owl when he wasn't looking. 

In the potions class: 

"Your late again Mr. Sakusa." Kiyoko said sternly. She was also the head of the Slytherin house. Everyone then looked at the Slytherin who just rolled his eyes at them and walked into class like it was nothing but some looked away when they met his eyes. 

Atsumu could care less so he didn't even bother to acknowledge Sakusa's presence. He was just talking casually to his twin when someone took a seat behind him. Atsumu mentally cursed in his head when he could feel that stupid cold smirk on someone's face. Osamu then looked at the germophobe a little skeptical before shrugging it off. 

"Before you guys mix the potions together please don't mix the green and blue- 

BOOM. At the back of the class there was a mini explosion which interrupted the class. Professor Kiyoko stayed calm but she was trying not to go off on the Slytherin student who just made a mini explosion. She looked at Suna directly who shoots her a toothy grin before cleaning up the mess he made. Sakusa snickers at his friend who in return snickers back. The twins just rolled there eyes at the dumbness of the two slytherin boys then went back to their own potions. 

As Atsumu was writing down the different reactions with each potion, Osamu accidentally bumps into his twin brother who accidentally spilled some liquid on the table. Samu groans while he cleans the little spill and Atsumu helping his twin brother like the good brother he is. As they finished the blond went back to his sheet to jot down where he left but his quill pen was nowhere to be found. Weird it was just right here. Atsumu thought while checking under the table but it wasn't there. 

Then he spotted his quill, he reached out for it but someone else also reaches for it. Their hands brushing pass together. Suna and Osamu saw the little movement so they smirked. Atsumu looks up and it was Sakusa who also went for the quill. Atsumu squints his eyes, about to say something but the other beat him to it. "that's my quill. give it to me." Sakusa sneers. 

Atsumu shook his head and denies that it's Sakusa's quill. "Stop lying. This quill is mines since yours is on your desk." Atsumu points to the quill on Sakusa's desk but Sakusa snaps his fingers together and it disappears into thin air. Atsumu blinks then furrows his eyebrows." hey- you can't do that!" 

Sakusa chuckles which the blond never heard or saw him do. The taller male leans in closer to Atsumu with a sly smirk then he spoke. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Atsumu blushes from how deep and husky Sakusa's voice sounds but he quickly shook the thought out of his head because he despised the slytherin right now who's trying to trick him. Atsumu glares at Sakusa then snatched his quill pen and went back to writing. "Don't bother asking me for a pen Sakusa." 

"says the one who took my pen." Sakusa rolls his eyes while resting the side of his cheek on his hand that was being held up by his elbow. Atsumu just ignores the latter and went on to talking with his twin brother who just got back from making a new friend. 

At the herbology class: 

"hey hinata, do you know anything about death eaters?" Kageyama whispers to Hinata who was enchanted with the magical plants displayed in the outdoor class. Hinata looks at Kageyama suspicious but the taller continued on with talking. "I heard from Oikawa- san that there are at least nine of them here." 

Hinata frowns. "does anyone know them?" 

"Well people don't know exactly who they are but Oikawa- san told me who he suspects. But the other three are still unknown." Kageyama stops whispering when Hinata sits closer to him. He didn't notice but he was staring at the shorter for a long time till Hinata snaps him out of his trance, looking at him with his cheerful eyes. "Who does the great kind suspects if you don't mind me asking?." Kageyama just nods, he trusts Hinata and he knows he wouldn't say anything or snitch. 

"The first one he suspected is Akaashi keiji then he dug in deeper and found something rather oddly suspicious going around in the Slytherin tower. So now he suspects the rest which are Kuroo, Daishou, Matsukawa, Suna and Sakusa." 

Hinata was taken aback by the names. Sure he knew they were very mean and cold but he didn't really suspect them as death eaters but everything now makes sense. "just be careful hinata.."


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback to 4 years ago (sugawara resident): 

"I love you so much.. I'm just doing this to protect you for your own good." The male with silver hair says between hot tears. He tried holding his lovers hand but they pulled away which pained the shorter male. 

"Daichi please listen. If I don't do this then they'll take you and they'll kill you instead- and I don't want that! I promised you that I'll stay by your side forever, don't you remember? So I had no choice but to choose the second option.. I'm really sorry" Suga says the last part quietly. 

"I'm going." Daichi walked out but Suga grabbed his wrist and pulls him into a tight hug. "Please don't leave.. I'll do anything it takes to make you stay.. just please don't leave" Suga cries on the other males shoulder but he slowly pulls Suga off of him. He knew how hurt the both of them were right now but they needed space from each other. Suga stood there as he watched his lover leave but something unexpectedly happens. 

"I knew you were reliable Koshi, I'm glad we trusted the right person." Saeko grins then Daichi was back in the room but professor Washijō was gripping his shoulder firmly when they walked in. "Good job sugarwara, you can leave now." 

Dumbledore then came in and Suga had to leave the love of his life with the others hand. He looked at his lover one last time and mouth 'I love you' then he left. Suga didn't know what happened behind the closed doors but they told him that it was for a good cause so of course he believed them. 

end of flashback 

\---

"professor Daichi a student fainted!" A short male with orange hair runs up to the teacher that just walked out of the classroom to go grab something real quick. Daichi looked at the student with a concerned expression as Hinata brings the professor to Oikawa who was laying unconscious on Atsumu. "Mm he just fainted he'll be alright." Daichi reassures the students when he touched Oikawa's forehead. "bring him to miss yukie office at the hospital tower she'll take care of him." 

Atsumu nods and tries to pick Oikawa up but the boy was heavier than he looked like. So someone comes from behind and picks Oikawa up swiftly, waiting for the blonde to lead the way. Atsumu looked at the familiar dark curls then snapped back to reality as he awkwardly walks ahead. "Follow me.." 

As the three left, Daichi cancelled class for the day saying he had something important to do and then everyone left. Daichi made sure no one was following him as he walks off to his secret office. Humming among himself he took a turn and walked into the dark park of the hallway. He says something in parseltongue then a door magically appears in front of him so he walks in before it disappears after him. 

"Daichi is that you?" The younger boy watched as someone pops up to the office. 

"Hello to you too Keiji." Daichi smiles bitterly, taking his coat off and placing it on his seat then he sat down, admiring the student in front of him. "So. Hajime huh? why him?" 

"Well. Someone's been snooping in our territory and I figured that they are trying to catch us but they are such a fool. Doing something that can bring them into pure danger. His name is Tooru Oikawa." 

Daichi chews on his bottom lip, indicating that he's thinking. The boy that just fainted was Oikawa. It brings a good solid minute till the death eater looks at the boy in front of him. "did you kill his lover?" Akaashi tensed up a little but refrain himself from panicking as he nods his head. "yes, I killed him.. So that Oikawa guy knows to not get himself into anything that he isn't in." Akaashi says bluntly which earns a chuckle from the older guy.   
"Alright good job Keiji. You can leave now." 

Akaashi bows to show his respect then teleports back to his dormitory. Daichi watches as the boy left. What a pretty little boy. 

Hospital tower: 

Oikawa wakes up with a headache as he looks around the room. His eyes adjusting to the lights that lit up the whole room. Where am I? 

"You're awake." Atsumu comes into the room with a slight smile. "you scared me Tooru, don't ever do that again." Atsumu punches his friend lightly who only groans from the sudden punch. "What happened? Why am I here?" Oikawa rubs his hips slightly until everything comes back into his head. The blond boy noticed as he embraced his friend into a hug. "I'll give you some time alone if you need it.." 

Oikawa just hugs Atsumu tighter while shaking his head. He didn't wanna cry and especially not in front of Atsumu again. He held in his tears then pulls away from the hug as he smiles weakly at the blond male in front of him. "something in my gut tells me that iwa is still alive.. he can't be dead." The brunette looks out the window while taking deep breaths. "Hajime is still here I know it." 

Atsumu couldn't help but feel bad for his friend so he just placed his hands on top of the other while gently rubbing his thumb on there palm. "He's strong I doubt he'll let anyone kill him before he can even confess to you~" Atsumu teased Oikawa who became a blushing mess. He punched the blonds chest repeatedly while whining. "Don't say that! Iwachan doesn't like me like that.." 

Atsumu noticed the sadness in his friends voice so he pokes the latter's cheek. "cheer up tooru. I see the way he looks at you. He's totally whipped for you~" 

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" The two boys looked up at the door and saw the slytherin standing there with a tray. Oikawa eyes widened as he looks at Atsumu then whispers. "I need to tell you something Tsumu, tell him to leave first.." Atsumu just nods then looks at Sakusa. "Sakusa is it okay if you excuse us for a little? Oikawa and me need to talk about something."

Sakusa raised his eyebrow, looking at the two but they couldn't tell what he was thinking since he always held an emotionless expression. "Of course. Let me just place this down first." Sakusa walks over towards Oikawa's bed and sets the tray down the nightstand. Oikawa catches a glimpse on the other's forearm and saw a snake engraved on his forearm? Sakusa catches him staring so he smirks then left the room. 

"that bitch-" Oikawa mumbles underneath his breath. "What was that?" Atsumu looked at his friend confused. "Oh nothing tsumu. But now that he's gone let me tell you what I was gonna say when I was rudely interrupted by professor Dumbledore." Oikawa rolls his eyes, folding his arms together then Atsumu chuckling at him. "I'm all ears tooru."

"Like I was saying, that Akaashi boy has been very sus ever since students started missing. I thought it was just him being sus but boy was I wrong. I was just wondering off at midnight to go to the restroom but then I stopped when I heard voices and it sounded like it was coming my direction so I hid and then Akaashi, Suna and Sakusa were in view. I was wondering what they were doing at this time of hour so I completely didn't listen to what they were talking about- I know I'm dumb right but anyways, I snapped back to reality when a door magically appears and it has a fucken snake engraved at the middle of the door and Akaashi mumbles something and then they all went in and disappeared and I was like- are they doing something illegal? I knew something was up from them from the start." Oikawa takes another breath since he was rambling to Atsumu, he then rests his back on the bed and looks at Atsumu. 

"I thought my hypothesis was just a hoax but Sakusa just proved my point right awhile ago. I'm positive I know who are the six death eaters and who is behind the disappearance of the students at Hogwarts." Atsumu looks at him blankly. He didn't know what to say but Oikawa whispers in his ear. "tsumu stay away from the slytherin students and especially Sakusa." He then pulls away when Sakusa walks back into the room. Atsumu looks at him and gulps slightly. Is Sakusa really a bad guy? 

"the nurse said you're okay to leave now." Atsumu looks over to Oikawa who looked at him calmly. "I can escort you to your dorm Oikawa." Sakusa bluntly says while tugging at the tip of his gloves. Oikawa immediately shook his head and made a no with a hand gesture. "I can escort myself but thank you Sakusa." The germophobe just nods as he stands by the door as if he was waiting for someone. Atsumu sighs then stood up, grabbing Oikawa's hand then making way past the slytherin. 

"thank you for carrying him. We're gonna take our leave now." Atsumu says then Sakusa moves away to let them through. Once they were out of sight he sighs to himself. Brushing his fingers passed his curls then roughly pulling at his hair. I don't want to do this anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Days went by and more students went missing. With the tournament around the corner, everything was a hassle. Atsumu on the other hand, didn't want his twin to participate but he knew the consequences from their father if he backs down. Atsumu then found out that Oikawa was also chosen to participate, despite Iwaizumi still missing he was holding together pretty good. Atsumu also found out that Sakusa was chosen by the goblet of fire. All he could think of is. Are they gonna survive? 

While Atsumu mind lingers around a bit of everything he still couldn't stop thinking about that germaphobe. Sakusa is cold as always but Atsumu noticed how the younger tried warming up to him and how he tried to get closer to him. This little action made his heart warm but he knew it was wrong to catch feelings for the germophobe. He soon remembers what Oikawa once told him and he made sure to be careful around his surroundings but he somehow got oddly close with the little slytherin boy. He even blurted out a nickname for Sakusa who seemed to accept the nickname but Atsumu only called him that for fun. 

"Tsumu what are you thinking about?" Bokuto enters the room and sits besides the blond male. Atsumu is aware of the other's presence so he looks at him to see him smiling already. Bokuto has been down lately but he doesn't show it and only shows his cheery self but the rest of the gryffindor boys knows him well enough to know that he's been crying every night when he goes to bed, so they each take turn to comfort the poor boy. Ever since Bokuto came back from the restroom he has been more quiet. 

"Tsum tsum you okay?" Bokuto waves his hand in front of Atsumu who was wandering off. Atsumu shook his head at the owl- like boy then chuckles at him. "you've been spacing out lately. Is there anything going on in your mind?" Bokuto ask while playing with Atsumu's hand out of boredom. Atsumu was used to the latter's unusual behavior so he let him be. 

"Actually I do." Bokuto stops playing with Atsumu hands and looked at him while tilting his head. "what is it then?" 

"You met one of the death eaters right?" Atsumu said, he didn't take his gaze off from the older boy who looked at him surprised. "I'm taking that as a yes. Now spill." bokuto sighs before making himself comfortable besides Atsumu. "we'll be here for awhile so get comfy." 

\---

At the Slytherins common room: 

"Hey Sakusa who's your next victim?" Sakusa doesn't look away from the newspaper he's reading and answered. "Oikawa. As in Tooru Oikawa." someone from the room accidentally coughs which caught Sakusa's attention. He sets the newspaper down as everyone was watching him. Then the lad spoke again. "If someone doesn't want there life taken away from me then they should back tf off of my job." Sakusa made sure he empathize someone while looking at a specific part of the room. 

Kuroo looks at Sakusa confused. "someone else is doing your job too?" The rest of the boys looked at each other confused but not surprised since someone was vowed to do something like this already. Sakusa just sighs and nod. "I'm not responsible for Iwaizumi, Kindachi and Lev's disappearance." Matsukawa hums then takes a book out from the shelf. "I read somewhere around here that not all of us can trust each other since everyone has different motives for something." everyone looks at Matsukawa confused when he points his fingers at everyone. "I'm saying that one among us is a traitor." 

The room was dead silent. No one said anything because what Matsukawa said was probably true. One of them is for sure hiding something from everyone and they need to find out who it was. "Alright. Confess up. Which one of y'all are backstabbing us?" Kuroo stood in the middle of the room while his hands were at his hips. 

Mattsun shoots his hands up and shook his head. "Not me I'm innocent" 

"I can give two fucks." Suna flips everyone off then sits besides Sakusa who looked at him disgusted. "Chillax I won't cough on you.. or maybe.." Suna smirks and Sakusa quickly stood up and was about to spray him but Daishou stops him. "Someone's being awfully quiet." The boy said while looking at someone specifically. 

Akaashi rolls his eyes then takes his glasses off, biting the arm of his frames while leaning against the wall as he looks at everyone. "complete waste of time. This is what they want, for us to turn against each other." Akaashi smirks before he continues to speak. "Do you see what I mean? If this continues on then we'll all fall apart eventually, do you guys want that?" Akaashi points at each of them with his glasses before putting them back on then standing up straight. Now everyone's being a smart mouth right now, Sakusa thought to himself. 

"I'm gonna go and take a bath. If any of you guys wanna join just say so." Akaashi says before leaving to there room. Matsukawa follows after him which Kuroo and Daishou finds suspicious but Suna just waves them off and saying forget about it then they went back to doing their things. 

While Sakusa was stuck with wanting to go take a bathe with them cause he knew Akaashi was hiding something but him but his phobia was stopping him from going. All those germs traveling in the water.. But Sakusa wants to confront Akaashi but then Matsukawa went after him so it's most likely that he'll be bathing too so that means they're both up to something, or it's Akaashi who's behind this all or maybe it's no one they know and they're definitely getting themselves to fight among each other. Sakusa was definitely stressing out cause there was a lot of possibilities for any of those solutions. He groans in frustration then heads out the room and headed to who knows where.

\---

Prefect's bathroom: 

"All this shit is hurting my head." Matsukawa retorts while leaning his back against the pave stone, his arms spread along the cold cement, he looked at the other lazily. "who knew we could get into this mess." Mattsun continues to ramble on as the other just listens. "When Kuroo told us that we were going back to Hogwarts I was actually glad we were. I wanted to spend some more quality time here, have memorable memories, do dumb shit together, cry over silly exes and crushes, procrastinate on our daily life of school magic, beat other schools at quidditch, go to dances with that special someone you know. But nahh we're stuck with this stupid society, pretending to be what we're not." Mattsun looks up, expecting Akaashi to say something but he never did. Now it was silent, just the both of them chilling in the pool 5 feet apart because 'they're not gay'. 

Mattsun just closed his eyes, relaxing in the tub. Hearing the water swoosh from side to side, meaning someone was moving in the water. But as soon as he opened his eyes he saw Akaashi staring at him weirdly and he was in front of him. Mattsun doesn't know what's going on with the younger one but his eyes were different. Something about them changed and that spooked the older one who was just looking at the boy in front of him then he spoke. "Hey keij-   
Mattsun was cut off when Akaashi smirks then dunks Mattsun under the water, drowning him he wrapped his hands tightly around Mattsun's neck, squeezing it so the other wouldn't be able to fight back. Mattsun tried his hardest from drowning, trying to resist but he soon stopped resisting. His eyes fluttering closed, the water becoming more steady now that the drowning boy stopped moving. 'Mattsun" 

Mattsun eyes shot up, gasping for air, he then saw Akaashi looking at him worried. "Mattsun are you okay?" Akaashi paddles closer to his friend who seemed to had thought about something bad. "Hey I'm here matt. What were you thinking about?" Akaashi was now standing in front Mattsun, his hands cupping the older boys cheek as a soft gaze was written upon his face, the moonlight shimmering on his face perfectly. He was very godly looking at this hour but Mattsun was still stun from what just happened in his head. It felt so real to him that he thought it actually happened but it was just a weird imagination that had he came across, a rather odd one. 

"Mattsun you're scaring me.." Akaashi says quietly, his hands were now pulled away from his cheeks as he hugs the back of his neck, hiding his face at the brim of Mattsun's neck. He tensed up from the sudden contact and gently pushed the other away. Akaashi saw how he made his friend uncomfortable so he backed away. "Ahh I'm sorry Mattsun.. pretend that never happened." 

Mattsun was now confused. His friend was indeed acting very suspicious and the little incident that happen in his head wasn't helping him at all. Akaashi is as smart as he looks so it can be hard to figure him out. "Likewise, what's wrong Mattsun?" Akaashi smiles at him warmly to lighten up the mood since it was getting a little tense. "you know you can talk to me right? You seem troubled. Why is that?" Akaashi washes his hair, his curls flattening out from the wetness of the water then bouncing back up to it's original black curls. 

"What I'm gonna tell you felt so real to me. I'm still shook by it." 

\---

Somewhere quiet:   
(15+ ig) 

"Mm kitten I missed you so much~" Kuroo dragged Kenma to an empty place. Kuroo and Kenma had snuck out of their dorms to just meet up. "Kuroo you promise we won't get caught right?." Kenma bats his eyelashes at the taller boy who was already head over heels for him. "I promise baby but you gotta keep it quiet okay?" Kenma nods as Kuroo pushed Kenma to the wall while locking the door behind him then his lips smashed onto the blonds lips, their lips fitted perfectly as if they were meant for each other. Kenma kissed Kuroo hungrily while latching his arms around Kuroo's neck. Kuroo was demolishing the blonds lip like there was no tomorrow and that turned on Kenma even more.

With Sakusa: 

As soon as Sakusa stormed out the room he felt a little relived. Somehow it felt a little stuffy in the dorm so staying outside felt a little more refreshing to him. Sakusa then walks down the big hallways, the only thing keeping him from seeing his surroundings were the torches that lit up the rest of the hallways. 

Sakusa mind then lingers back to Akaashi. A part of him didn't wanna believe that Akaashi was behind all of this but deep down inside him he knew it had to be him. It's funny how friends can easily turn on you. Sakusa scoffs at himself. "Maybe I'm over thinking this. I'm definitely gonna grow a silver hair by tomorrow morning ughh." Sakusa grumbles to himself, thinking about the stupid silver hair that would make him look old and ugly. He shivers from the thought then walks down the hallway, with each step he takes the torches soon dies out slowly. The only light visible was the light projecting from the moon but it somewhat comforted him.

Sakusa then stumbles upon a quiet spot. As he reached more closer to the inner part of the space he was able to see bright blonde hair shinning at him. He squints his eyes at the figure as he saw the familiar body portion. Sakusa stepped closer to the person before he realized who it was. 

"Atsumu?."


End file.
